Irrigation controllers are used to control the scheduling and duration of the flow of water to irrigation devices such as sprinkler heads. Sprinkler heads are typically grouped in zones which are supplied by valves which are in turn controlled by an irrigation controller. Typically, irrigation controllers include a clock, a programmable microprocessor or other type of timing device and an input device that allows the user to change the scheduling and duration of the operation of the various zones within the system. Some present irrigation controllers are designed for computer access. However, computers that interface with present systems must have specialized software or specialized hardware and software for receiving and interpreting program and schedule data from an irrigation controller.
The need for specialized software or specialized hardware and software presents problems when attempting to program or reprogram an irrigation controller from a computer. The computer must first be outfitted with the specialized software or specialized hardware and software before it can be used to program or reprogram existing irrigation controllers. This increases the expense and difficulty of establishing a remote contact with an irrigation controller—especially when the user is borrowing or using a computer he or she does not own.